Club Avalon
by LadyElaide
Summary: After a nasty breakup Arthur gets dragged out by his sister to watch his favourite band play at the local hot spot: Club Avalon. Oh and Arthur totally has a crush on the singer . . . Merlin :  M/A pairing


Club Avalon

Arthur had not been looking forward to going out, especially with his aggravating sister. Morgana had been going on at Arthur for months now ever since his nasty split from his two year relationship with Mordred. Mordred was only eighteen when they got together and had always been a hassle for Arthur's emotions. Mordred had cheated on Arthur at least twice that the blonde knows off and the second time had been four months ago when Arthur finally called their relationship off. It had been Arthur's move but that didn't stop the hurt and heartache even if he was supposed to be an _adult _about it as Morgana put it. Adults get hurt all the time through love, heck he was only 25! It wasn't as if breaking up with someone was a usual occurrence for him.

Morgana didn't see the breakup as a heart wrenching circumstance but a brilliant situation to go on the pull, in her words 'Arthur it's about time you got some action, two years with the same guy, you need it.'

Arthur of course had protested at her attempts to go out on the 'pull' up until a week ago when she had informed him that 'Emrys' was doing a gig at Avalon. Avalon was one of the more laid back university clubs within the city. It was always overcrowded during the week, even more at the weekends. Arthur had been there once or twice to see a few bands his friends had told him about or had heard of online. He was in his second year of uni when he first saw Emrys play at Avalon. A year before the doomed relationship with Mordred had started. Arthur had been more fun and daring back then with his sexuality, he would dance and chat up all the good looking guys at the bar whilst listening to the music playing in the background.

Now standing inside the club, Morgana ordering the drinks Arthur waited impatiently for Emrys to come up on stage. Arthur had only seen the band twice but he was an avid fan and kept up with the bands status on their fanclub online (which of course Arthur was a member of). The dance floor was crowded with young people, no doubt 90% of which were students while Arthur casually stood by the bar with Morgana, drink in hand.

At that moment people on the floor started jumping around and screaming as the four musicians that made up Emrys ran on stage, picking up their instruments or drum sticks if you were the drummer simultaneously and began playing. Arthur noticed the intro immediately to be that of one of his favourites of theirs: Sorcerer's Keep. As they got into the actual beginning of the song their singer ran from the left of the stage into the audience's vision and began singing. Arthur watched as the people on the floor started dancing and jumping around, not at all in time with the music as Arthur mentally sang along to the lyrics whilst nodding his head in time to the beat.

Arthur watched the movement of hands strumming against strings and the looks of concentrations in the musicians. The main guitarist was a short guy with messy brown hair, it wasn't intentionally meant to look like that, Arthur just thought him to have a bit of a layabout look to him. The other guitarist was the same but taller, he was stood of to the right with the bassist; the only girl in the band, she had dark cocoa skin and black wavy hair the curled around her pretty face. The drummer as well had longish brown hair but this man had a thick stubble adorning his chin, that complimented the rugged yet handsome look he had going on.

However Arthur's main interest was the lead singer. Arthur had seen him around the campus when he was still in uni, immediately developing a crush from afar. It was no surprise to him the sudden need and want that had boiled up inside of him as soon as he locked eyes one day in his third year. The man had piercing blue eyes like his own but they compared to nothing when looking at the singers which glistened even without the help of sunshine. They just seemed to glow.

The singer had his own style compared to his band mates, his look was rather much like Mordred's had been except without the facial piercings. Emrys' vocalist had shaggy charcoal black hair that was gelled up only on occasions, tonight being one, and a thick layer of eyeliner that added to his appeal. He wore tight black skinny jeans, hugging him in all the right places (Arthur had a thing for arses) and a taut thin white t-shirt with a very low v-neck that revealed the slight dark hair that contrastingly adorned his pale chest. And his name . . . how it rolled so sweetly of Arthur's tongue . . . Merlin.

Arthur had been listening and watching intently, sighing when Merlin glanced back to where he stood, and laughed when Merlin addressed the audience as the band prepared for their next song or simply for Merlin to catch his breath.

Merlin always laughed with his audience, joking around at his expense. He introduced his band mates as always with a cheeky tone to his voice:

"And so ladies and gentlemen I'd like to finally introduce you to everyone up here" Merlin started, signalling to the people around him up on stage, hushing the people on the floor "To my right on lead guitar, the loud mouthed, Will." Will took a small bow. " To my left the two lovebirds Gwen and Lance." They in turn bowed. "And finally the butch Irishman but as delicate as a flower, on drums, Gwaine." Gwaine stood cheering for himself as the girls at the front of stage screamed, obviously he was the heartthrob, hay he is Irish. "Oh and I'm Merlin."

Straight after he said his name they went straight into another song. Emrys' music would most likely be described as pop-rock and consisted of a range of slow and fast songs.

As the performance went on Merlin continued his chats to the crowd, pointing out two ladies in particular, one with dark hair and the other as blonde as Arthur. Their names were Freya and Vivian, who were by Merlin's gossiping dating Will and Gwaine; which lead to the drummer pointing out Merlin's single status. This information brought a huge grin to Arthur's face and an elbow jab from a knowing Morgana, who had been chatting with the late arrival of her boyfriend: Leon. Emrys played for a good hour after before it was finally time for their last song.

"And so my wonderful audience our time has drawn to an end and we leave you with our first and foremost favourite song I wrote, this is: Lady of the Lake." Merlin introduced and the soft bass began to play, soon met with the soothing slow strums of guitars and the gentle tapping of the drums cymbal.

Arthur began swaying lightly to the love song that he always dreamt Merlin sang for him, even if the song was about a _girl_, lyrics were easily adaptable. Merlin's soft voice swept across the club as he got down on his knees for a bit, serenading the delirious girls at the front of the stage. Every fan knew that Merlin was gay, it said so on their website. Merlin's sexuality made the want from Arthur even more intense as there was some glimmer of hope of a relationship, hay, even a drunken kiss would do Arthur just about now as Merlin stood back up straight, overlooking those on the floor and out to those sitting at back or at the bar.

For a moment Merlin's eyes caught a glance at Arthur's and held his stare. Merlin smiled widely, revealing a set of pearly white teeth. Arthur was stunned as Merlin stared at him for a whole verse, winking at him before turning his attention elsewhere within the club.

It was an understatement to say that Arthur was now completely flustered, heart racing from the thrill of Merlin singing, staring and **winking** at him. Morgana had noticed and had giggled with glee at the effect the singer had placed on her younger brother.

The song finally came to an end and with it Merlin bowed and walked of backstage with the rest of his band and instead walked on all the tech guys who began brining Emrys' music equipment offstage.

About ten minutes after Emrys had finished playing, the band had come out into the front of the club and chatted with a few people. Arthur had been left standing at the bar as Morgana and Leon had ran onto the dance floor as the late night disco commenced.

Arthur had been staring at his sister's appalling dance moves when a bottle of beer was held out in front of him. Looking to his side he came face to face with lead singer: Merlin. Arthur stared blankly at the musician who was even more hot close up, who at the moment was trying to get Arthur to take the drink he had just offered. In the end Merlin had to take hold of Arthur's hand and place it around the bottle. Touching the blonde had not helped the situation. Merlin just stared a bit awkward, most likely regretting coming over to Arthur. This thought sprang the blonde into action.

"Thanks" Arthur quickly spoke before the dark haired man had a chance to walk off.

"You're welcome" the singer grinned, causing Arthur's heart to flutter

"You were brilliant up there by the way" Arthur complimented, seeing that as a good start to conversation.

"Thanks, it's a proper thrill getting up there."

"You've always loved singing then?"

"Yeah, but anything up on stage I thrive on, apart from if my mates hand me an instrument. I only sing."

"Well, I'm sure your just being modest, anyone can play a little of something" Arthur replied, finding it amusing that even himself had learned a little bit of the violin back in his primary school days.

"Well maybe wind and brass instruments. I'm told I'm _very_ good at blowing." Merlin mischievously answered, a smirk forming on his face when Arthur nearly spat out the drink the singer had gave him.

They talked for the next hour about all sorts, mostly ranging from bands and Merlin's course at university. Merlin had brought up the times he had passed Arthur on campus or at any of the uni bars, not just Avalon. Arthur found it all to perfect that this gorgeous talented man in front of him had been caught off by his presence, enough to remember him from at least a good eight months ago. Conversation turned personal soon, about ex boyfriends – Mordred included – and family life. They took comfort in the knowledge that both had lost a parent at such a young age, birth for Arthur, and that they were not alone in receiving the pressure from the living parent. They discussed what they got up to in their personal time which resulted in a lengthy debate about Arthur's football skills and a filthy joke from Merlin about Arthur in his footy kit. Food of course was mentioned as they both were known amongst their friends as the greedy ones who could just eat and eat. It turned out that Arthur's favourite restaurant 'Excalibur' was owned by Merlin's uncle Gaius. They joked and bantered about each other's general habits as well as flirted openly with the other, scooting closer so that they were only a hairs width away at times. They seemed to have a real spark between them that was about to get separated as the lead guitarist, Will, walked over towards them, with girlfriend Freya on his arm.

"Merlin time to go, unless you wanna walk back to campus as no doubt you got no money for a cab" Will informed, waiting for Merlin's answer.

"I'll be out in a sec."

"We'll be waiting in the car." Will answered and walked to the exit with Freya.

Before Merlin could say goodbye or Arthur insist that he should stay longer, that he could take him home, Morgana and Leon rushed quickly in front of them, trying to steady their breathing. Leon is complaining to Morgana about the need to rush over while she simply doesn't listen and digs deep into her purse, bringing forth a scrap of paper and handing it over to Merlin.

Arthur peers over to see a set of numbers which oddly look like his mobile number, as if reading his mind, his sister confirms to the dark haired singer of Arthur's original presumption that it is indeed his mobile number "This is Arthur's number!"

"MORGANA!" Arthur squeaks at her insistence and meddling.

His sister ignores him to, only focusing on Merlin's reaction to the scrap of paper in his hand. Merlin nodded to Morgana before turning to Arthur "See you around then" Merlin nodded again, before turning and walking out the exit of Avalon and no doubt Arthur's life.

Instead of mourning over the departure of the gorgeous, sexy, raven haired musician; he turned his attention to his giggling sister.

"What the hell Morgana!"

"What" she looked innocently.

"What was that?" he tried to keep his voice down. Leon just kept quiet, not wanting to get into the siblings argument.

"I was trying to get you a date, or even a future boyfriend."

"I don't want a new boyfriend."

"It didn't seem that way to me" she grinned wickedly.

"Oh yeah" Arthur just figured "do you normally keep my number lying around aimlessly in your handbag. I suppose you got hundreds of pieces of paper with my number on it, that you just casually hand out to every guy you see!"

"No, I just made a couple ready for tonight in case you pulled, you'd never of given it out yourself so I came prepared."

"Next thing you're tell me you got condoms in your bag of tricks in case I needed them." He said sarcastically, however Morgana's shy grin caused some disbelief of her intentions tonight was going to bring her brother.

"Well . . ." she began, not intending to finish.

Before Arthur could retaliate with utter fury, his mobile started vibrating in his jean pocket. Taking it out he stared at the screen to see he had a text from an unknown number. Arthur's breath quickened, could he really hope that Merlin had got in contact already. It read:

Hay Arthur,

You up to anything 2morrow night?

If not, say dinner at 6 at Excalibur?

Let me know,

Merlin

xxx

:P

Arthur couldn't think, all he could do was smile. Merlin, as in lead singer of the most awesome band ever! Had just asked him out on a date.

Morgana had snatched the mobile out of a bewildered Arthur who was staring into space, the information of what happened not quite sunk in yet. Morgana scanned the text with a look that read 'I told you so.'

Arthur snatched his mobile from his sister's clutches, texting his reply while walking to the exit of the club.

"Arthur, where are you going?" Morgana ran after him, Leon following.

"I'm going home. I need a good night's sleep before my date tomorrow night. See you later." He smiled, turning on his heels and pressing send:

Merlin,

Yes :)

Arthur xxx


End file.
